Historias del Pasado
by Cornell227
Summary: No hay nada más triste que negarle la verdad a un niño inocente. ¿Qué pasó realmente ese día? Adentrate y descubre la verdad.


**La Vida Actual**

 _Muchas aventuras han pasado, y muchos desastres han ocurrido desde entonces._  
 _El chico jamás las conoció.  
Los años pasaron y así fue como todo resultó; una vida felíz y muchos lugares que quedaron en la memoria de nuestros amigos. Conocieron a un montón de amigos, que conforme pasó el tiempo se conviertieron en familia._  
 _Una familia que quedó reducida a 2._  
 _Y no sólo eso, tampoco los conoció a ellos..._  
 _El chico ha crecido solo, nunca supo de donde venía ni qué era él y lo peor de todo era que siempre que parecía que estaba por descubrir alguna pista o algo, no resultaba ser más que simple especulación._  
 _¿Qué significaba el que tuviera una cola tan blanca y unos bigotes tan largos? ¿De dónde venía él, y cuál era el sentído de que estuviera justo ahí, en ese momento_ _?  
_ _No ha conocido ningún otro lugar más que ese refugio.  
_ _Ese es el único lugar que han visto sus ojos, un vació y simple refugio en donde duerme todos los días.  
_ _Tenía un par de meses en ese lugar, pero no recuerda nada anterior a eso...solo sabe que llegó a ese refugio sin alguna razón aparente.  
_ _  
Su nombre; era Barry.  
_ _Tenía 7 meses de edad...aún era un niño y uno muy joven.  
_ _Y a su corta edad nunca ha sabido qué es lo que está pasando, ni puede esperar respuesta alguna ya que no tiene a nadie a quien preguntar...no hay nadie más a quien pueda recurrir.  
_ _Ni siquiera Penny está con ellos en estos momentos, hace mucho que no saben de ella.  
_ _Pero era irrelevante para el chico, ya que tampoco conoció a Penny, ni parece ser que así vaya a ser en mucho tiempo...hace mucho tiempo que se fueron de Los Angeles.  
_ _Le rompe el corazón ver al niño así...que haga tantas preguntas y que no pueda responderle nada.  
_ _Es por su bien...aún es muy joven para afrontar la realidad, no hay necesidad de hacerlo sufrír de esa manera.  
_ _Pero haberlo dejado con él era la mejor idea, y en serio...no había nadie más.  
_ _No había nadie, el niño no tenía más familia...más que él.  
_ _El niño ha crecido más de lo normal, además de tener rasgos que hacen muy fácil reconocerlo.  
_ _Se siente solo...mira todos los días por el hoyo de una de las paredes para ver si algo interesante ocurre._

 _Era un día nublado, ellos se encontraban viviendo en los almacenes abandonados a las orillas de la ciudad de Nueva York._ _El lugar era enorme, con un montón de cajas repletas de viejas latas de pintura oxidadas y el polvo era la principal atracción...  
_ _En ese lugar solo se encontraban ellos 2, no había nadie más...nunca hubo nadie más desde el momento en el que el niño llegó al mundo. Barry se encontraba recorriendo el almacén buscando por todas las latas o cubetas grandes, para poner debajo de los numerosos hoyos que hay en el techo._ _Estaba apunto de llover, así que esa era una forma fácil de obtener agua...sin correr peligro en salir a la calle o a la carretera. Al estar en las afueras, salir era muy peligroso para el niño y más para su tutor._ _Afortunadamente, no pasa ni un alma por ahí...el único ruído que hay es el del viento que choca contra las paredes de lamina y el de las gotas de lluvia recorriendo el techo en forma de piramide._ _Barry continuaba poniendo latas y latas debajo de los hoyos, mientras esperaba a que empezara a llover. Trataba de no hacer mucho ruído ya que su tutor estaba durmiendo...y eso es lo único que hace en el día._

 _Ya estaba apunto de llover...cada vez se sentía más denso y húmedo el ambiente._

Barry- **Empujando las latas con su cabeza** Soo me faltan 2...-.

 _Le faltaron latas, por lo que no cubrió todos los hoyos del lugar...el agua entraría y se inundaría como la última vez._  
 _Tenía que hacer algo rápido._  
 _El niño tuvo la idea de colocar cajas de cartón debajo de los hoyos sobrantes para que éstas absorbieran el agua y evitar un accidente.  
Cuando de pronto, una voz un poco ronca y madura llamó desde el fondo._

-¡Barry! ¿Dónde rayos estás?

 _Muy asustado, el pequeño contestó._

Barry-Estoy cubriendo estos...-.

 _La voz lo interrumpió_ -¡Ven aquí en dónde pueda verte! ¡No me gusta que te alejes mientras duermo!-.

 _El niño rapidamente caminó hasta lo que alguna vez fue un archivero, que tenía una almohada grande y rellena de algodón donde estaba sentada una silueta._

Silueta-¿Alguien ha tratado de entrar hoy?-.  
Barry- **En un tono simple** Sabes que nadie viene aquí...-.  
Silueta-Aún así me preocupa que alguien nos pueda encontrar-.  
Barry-¿Como quién? ¿Un fantasma?-.  
Silueta-No seas tonto muchacho, sabes a lo que me refiero-.  
Barry-Es en serio, ¿porqué no puedo salir a ver qué hay afuera?-.  
Silueta-¡Porque es completamente peligroso Barry! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!-.  
Barry-¿Peligroso cómo? ¿Me vas a mentir otra vez?-.  
Silueta-Es por tu bien-.  
Barry-¿Mi bien? ¡Soy un prisionero!-.  
Silueta-¡Pues como prisionero vas a seguir!-.  
Barry-¡¿Hasta cuando?! ¿Que muera de hambre o que nos ahoguemos como casi pasó la última vez?-.  
Silueta-Disculpa que no pueda darte una vivienda más cómoda, pero esto es lo único que hay-.  
Barry-¡Podemos salir y...-.

 _Inmediatamente, esa voz volvió a alsarse_

Silueta-¡QUE NO!-.

 _El niño se hizo para atrás y se sentó..._

Silueta-¡Es la misma discución contigo todos los días! ¡Ya te dije que es peligroso!-.

 _Tenía muchísimas ganas de contestarle pero...no tenía sentído._  
 _Era hablar en círculos, simplemente no pueden salir de ahí._

Barry-¿Qué comerémos hoy?-.

 _Más calmada, aparentemente, la silueta contestó con una voz tranquila mientras el cachorro caminaba hacia ella._

Silueta-Lo mismo de siempre...esta vez revisé los basureros de otro lugar, traje algo que tal vez te apetezca...dirige tu mirada al estante Barry-

 _El cachorro miró a un lado, donde estaba ese estante y vio un enorme trozo de carne con un pan al lado...y como siempre, su tazón lleno de agua fresca._

Barry- **Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron** ¡Gracias Tío!-.

 _Lentamente una pequeña figura se acercaba hasta al niño hasta que la lúz logró iluminarla..._

Rhino-Es lo mejor que encontré-.

 _Así es._  
 _El roedor más ecandaloso era el que estaba con ese niño.  
Rhino lo ha visto crecer desde que nació, ya que en el momento en el que fue concevido, lo dejaron a su cuidado. Él es su tutor, y la única familia que tiene.  
Es una tortura diaria ver al niño a los ojos, ya que lo único que encuentra es duda y tristeza en la mirada del pobre pequeño, que todos los días pregunta algo diferente sobre su vida, o sobre de donde viene. Quiere saber quién es y porqué no pueden salir de ese almacén abandonado. Quiere salir y quiere encontrar las respuestas por él mismo.  
Pero Rhino se lo prohibió desde el momento en que el pequeño empezó a razonar...por alguna razón el niño jamás ha desobedecido, aún teniendo la facilidad de ignorarlo y lanzarlo simplemente a otro lado...el niño jamás ha desobedecido ni una sola orden de Rhino.  
Ver al pequeñito para Rhino es como verlos a ellos en su mejor momento, cuando lo ve jugar en una esquina o lo observa dormir en las noches, siente...como si aún estuvieran ahí. Barry es la viva imagen y lo único que le queda de ellos.  
Detesta no poder contestar ninguna de las preguntas del muchacho, pero la verdad es que ni Rhino comprende del todo lo que sucedió, Bucky nunca le dijo en dónde encontrarlos aún cuando confiaron en él. Parecía que tambíen era parte de eso pero...si así fuera, hace mucho tiempo que Rhino y Barry hbarían sido encontrados. Rhino no supo en quien confiar y por eso decidió aceptar y llevarse al niño.  
De un instante a otro, tuvieron que parar en Nueva York, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, en ese mismo callejón. Rhino pensaba que era mala idea volver pero en ese momento esa era la única opción, y era el único lugar donde nadie corría peligro...  
Así estuvieron un año hasta que las cosas sucedieron, partieron e inesperadamente trataron de volver a Los Ángeles, con Penny.  
Fue doloroso para ellos el haberla abandonado, pero tenían que hacerlo ya que, si seguían ahí...la vida de ellos corría peligro.  
Los demás llegaron y ahí terminó todo, Trabis decidió ayudar pero no fue suficiente.  
Y aquí están..._

 _Algo que a Barry le encantaba hacer era mirar por los hoyos el cielo, y observar por horas las estrellas, aunque no sabe que así es como se le llaman._

Barry- **Recostado en su almohada, al lado del archivero** Tío...¿qué son las luces de arriba?-.  
Rhino- **Lo ve con una sonrisa** Se le llaman estrellas-.  
Barry-¿Y cómo funcionan?-.  
Rhino-Sabes...eso es algo que tampoco sé-.  
Barry- **Bajó las orejas...pero de un momento a otro, volvió a mover la cola muy contento** ¡Tío, tío!-.  
Rhino- **Le acaricia la cabeza** ¿Qué pasa Barry?-.  
Barry-¿Me cuentas otra historia sobre ese perro?-.  
Rhino-¡OH! ¡Es cierto! **Le da una caricia más** Es hora de dormir-.  
Barry- **Baja las orejas de nuevo** ¡Ahhh vamos! **Mueve la cola de nuevo muy contento** ¡Solo una vez más!-.

 _Rhino lo mira fijamente y como cada noche no puede evitar hacerlo._

Barry-Ahhh está bien...anda acuestate en tu almohada y lo haré-.

 _Como cada noche, Rhino se sentó con el y comenzó a contarle una nueva historia sobre ese Perro Super Poderoso que podía lanzar ladridos supersónicos._  
 _Ese era el único entretenimiento que tenía el pequeño._  
 _Y para Rhino era algo increíble...le encanta ver las miradas de emoción que hace el niño...realmente, tiene la misma mirada inocente que tuvo él alguna vez cuando se conocieron en ese viejo remolque._

Barry-¡Woooow! Es increíble-.  
Rhino-Lo sé..ahora, a dormir-.  
Barry-Oye Tío Rhino...-.  
Rhino-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-.  
Barry-¿Qué soy yo?-.

 _Y como cada noche...el niño comienza a preguntar.  
_  
Rhino-Tú...eres un ángel-.  
Barry-¿Un ángel?-.  
Rhino-Si, eso eres tú, para mí...alguien que fue enviado para... **Sonríe mientras se quita una lagrima** Para que cuando llegue el momento...te conviertas en alguien de bien, y encuentre tu propio camino-.  
Barry-¿Y cómo lo voy a encontrar?-.  
Rhino-Una vez que seas mayor-.  
Barry- **Sonríe muy contento** Ohhhh **Y ahora hace una mueca de duda** ¿Y cuánto falta para eso?-.  
Rhino-Jajaja **Le da una caricia fuerte en la cabeza** Cuando alcances uno de los hoyos del techo-.  
Barry-¡Ahhh Tío!-.  
Rhino-Suficientes historias por hoy, ahora a dormir-.  
Barry-De acuerdo... **Se voltea y se acurruca en su almohada** Buenas noches Tío-.

 _Ambos se recuestan en sus almohadas y estaban apunto de dormir, cuando de pronto..._

Barry-¿Y qué hay de...-.

 _Rhino lo interrumpió rapidamente..._

Rhino-Ya tuvimos esa conversación un sin fín de veces, no quiero repetirtelo-.  
Barry- **Bajó la mirada** De acuerdo...-.

 _El cachorro volvió a acurrucarse mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo...  
El roedor sintió su reacción y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo._

Rhino-Barry...aún eres muy joven para entenderlo-.

 _Rhino se alejó de él mientras volvía a su almohada..._

Barry-¿Y cuando podré entenderlo?-.

 _Solo volteó..._

Rhino-¿Cuando? **Miró hacia arriba con melancolía** Cuando yo también lo entienda-.

 _El niño volvió a acurrucarse, y se durmió._

Rhino- **En sus pensamientos** _"Tú eres un ángel que fue enviado...para darle sentído a mi vida Barry, eso eres para mí_ "-.

 _El pequeño reodor se sentó y miró a Barry dormir como lo hace todas las noches...vigilando que nadie entrara._

Rhino- **Quita un pedazo de lamina y comienza a observar las afueras** Un día más en Hollywood...-.

 _El pequeño roedor se sentó a ver las estrellas mientras se hacía la misma pregunta de cada noche: ¿Dónde están?_

* * *

 **Hola!  
** **Ha pasa mucho tiempo jeje.  
Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días y al darme cuenta que podría hacerla y tenía tiempo...decidí compartirla con ustedes.  
Respecto a "La Aventura Nos Llama", creanme que he estado trabajando duro en ella, revisando los capítulos y corrigiendo todos los errores antes de publicar un nuevo capítulo. No la dejaré inconclusa, no se preocupen jeje.  
Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejarme un review y decirme qué les pareció estaré encantado.  
Gracias por leer, hasta luego!**


End file.
